A Twist In My Story
by LadyLuckxo
Summary: SongFic to A Twist In My Story - Secondhand Serenade. Just a fluff fic between Rose and Scorpius, dealing with a misguided attempt at being romantic.


A/N: To those of you reading Stuck Between A Rock and a Werewolf or Eternal Love – I HAVE UPDATES READY. My notebooks are at school, however, and the updates will be up TOMORROW. This is just to blow off a bit of steam – grade twelve year, and scholarship work sucks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That'd be J.K. Rowling.

**A Twist In My Story**

He watched her from across the Great Hall. She was gorgeous – all fire and laughter. She was his opposite, in positively every way. Her hair was long, curly, and flaming red, just like all the other Weasleys. His hair was the same white-blond as his father's. Her friends and family were all surrounding her, engulfing her in their love. He wished he could join them. Unfortunately, the only one of her family members who he could actually speak to without being hexed just for being cursed with the surname of 'Malfoy' was her cousin. Albus Potter had shocked everyone by being sorted into Slytherin. All the Potters and Weasleys were in Gryffindor, with the exception of Roxanne Weasley – she'd made Ravenclaw.

"Scor, stop ogling my cousin. Rosie would prefer if you'd talk to her." Albus hissed at his friend.

Scorpius Malfoy turned slightly, tearing his gaze from her laughing face. Rose Weasley, his girlfriend. He smiled and got an idea. He beckoned Albus to follow him out of the Hall, and they spent the evening holed up in the library, plotting. If this wouldn't win her family's trust, he wasn't sure what would.

"Exactly how Grandpa James did with Grandma Lily." Albus murmured, his green eyes lighting up.

(star)(star)(star)

Scorpius sat nervously at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall the next day at supper. Albus was seated between Rose and his cousin Dominique at the Gryffindor table. At Albus' subtle cue, Scorpius slipped away from his table, flicking his wand as he moved toward the front of the room. Teddy Lupin, the cousin-in-law of the Weasley clan and Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher at the school, had arranged with the other teachers for this little event.

The lights went out as Scorpius flicked his wand, and chaos ensued. Had it not been for the calming draught slipped into the first through third year students' evening drinks, there would have been a lot of screaming. As it was, the students were relatively quiet about their panic and confusion – only three girls screamed at the darkness, and most of the noise was from conversations between themselves. A few wands were lit. A spotlight came down at the front of the room, and all of its inhabitants hushed.

"_Slow down,  
The world isn't watching us break down.  
It's safe to say we are alone now.  
We're alone now._

_Not a whisper,  
The only noise is the receiver.  
I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence,  
So please just break the silence._

_And the whispers turn to shouting,  
The shouting turns to tears,  
The tears turn into laughter,  
And it takes away our fear._

So you see,  
This world doesn't matter to me.  
I'll give up all I have just to breath  
The same air as you do,  
The day that I die,  
I can't take my eyes off of you.

I'm longing  
The words to describe how I'm feeling;  
I'm feeling inspired,  
My world just flips; turns upside down,  
It turns around,  
Say, what's that sound?

It's my heartbeat,  
It's getting much louder.  
My heartbeat,  
Is stronger than ever -  
I'm feeling so alive.  
I'm feeling so... alive.

And the whispers turn to shouting,  
The shouting turns to tears,  
The tears turn into laughter,  
And it takes away our fear.

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
That's what you get  
When you see your life in someone else's eyes  
That's what you get, that's what you get_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
So you see, This world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you."_

Indeed, Scorpius hadn't taken his eyes off of Rose the entire time he was singing. He adjusted the strap on his acoustic guitar until the instrument was settled on his back, and made his way through the silent Great Hall to his seat at the Slytherin table once again. Albus began to applaud. Soon the other students began to do the same. Scorpius sighed and looked down. He'd hoped that Rose would at least come and sit with him after that. The young man became aware of the people around him suddenly growing quiet. He turned and saw the shiny black shoes of one Rose Weasley. Raising his eyes to her face, he saw that she looked angry. He didn't know what he did, but he soon found himself furious for baring his soul to her and only receiving her rage.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I can't believe you did that. Did it occur to you that you could've just come and sat with me?" Rose finally asked, her voice carrying over the Hall despite its low volume.

"I thought... I thought you wanted me to prove that I loved you." the sixteen-year-old stammered.

"I meant by sitting with me in public! For Merlin's sake..." Rose trailed off, then gave an exasperated sigh. She turned and stalked out of the Hall, and Scorpius scrambled to follow.

At the Head table, Professor McGonagall turned to Hagrid and Professor Flitwick. The three of them were smiling and remembering their favourite students from the last two generations getting up before the school in hopes to be romantic.

"Remember when James Potter realized he'd won over Lily Evans?" Hagrid asked his companions in his gruff burr. "It went somat like that."

"Aye, and when Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley." Professor Flitwick chirped.

"My personal favourite was when Neville Longbottom serenaded Luna Lovegood. It was sweet, really." Professor McGonagall winked at her former student, now the Herbology teacher, as he turned red.

"Who woulda thought... A Weasley and a Malfoy." Hagrid continued. "It certainly is a twist in the story."


End file.
